roadtopalmyrafandomcom-20200213-history
Road to Palmyra (series)
'''Road to Palmyra is the first installment in the 'Road to' saga, created by the collaborative account of the same name. The series had been around since early March 2011, and became popular in early May 2011.' Road to Palmyra was also partially remade into a briefly-lived animated series in Summer 2011. A trailer for the series was uploaded onto YouTube on June 18, 2011. Less than a month later, on July 8, the pilot episode was released to the public. The second (and final) animated episode was released August 5. Background The series began in early March 2011, with the collab being much, much smaller than it was for months afterward, with only five or six people involved. A few strips were published on the collab, but shortly afterwards, the account was abandoned. Almost two months later, the collab was brought back at the suggestion of Marcelo, the member who originally came up with the collab, and Olivia, who was not a member during the first launch of the series, but was one of the first to join in reviving the collab. Soon afterwards, several others, including Chasity, Trevor, Conner, Kelli and more, joined the collab, bringing the total amount of people involved from five way up to eighteen. The number of members has fluctuated over time, but the amount still remains very high. Characters Road to Palmyra is well-known for having not only a cast of Bitstrips users (dubbed the Palmyra Brigade) but also an arsenal of famous and infamous characters and pop culture icons show up, in supporting roles, running gags, or anything in between. Some of the more prominent characters in Road to Palmyra include but are not limited to: *The Palmyra Brigade (See link above) *The Beatles *The Rolling Stones *Rebecca Black *Borat *Freaky Fred *Canadians28 *Kim Jong-Il *Eduard Khil *Monty Python *Train *Justin Bieber *Lord Voldemort ''For a full list of characters appearing in the series, please see Full Character List (Road to Palmyra) . Plot Due ot the nature of of Road to Palmyra's plot, the main story has been separated into three different arcs. This article is to contain only shortened versions of the individual plots in each arc. For more detailed, in-depth summaries of the series, please see the following pages: *Part One: Beginning Arc *Part Two: North Korea Arc *Part Three: Pacific Islands Arc Trivia *Although Black Doom was the creator of the signature Doom Blimp, he was not very involved with the collab and left shortly after the series kicked off for a second time. *In the North Korea Arc, Kim Jong-Il tries to prevent the Doom Blimp from leaving the country. He later dies when he falls from the Doom Blimp onto the ground below. Kim Jong-Il had actually died less than a month before this episode was published of a heart attack. *It can be inferred that while Road to Palmyra was published and written over the course of 2011-2012, it takes place over the course of several consecutive days, most likely in late April and early May of 2011, since the Royal Wedding between Prince William and Kate Middleton occured on April 29, 2011, and the wedding was one of the key plot points in the series. *The character of Pedobear was originally "KING", a Bitstrips user who was known for saying "The Driver is a Dick", a line that was later repeated in Road to Palmyra. Due to controversy surrounding KING's role in the series and his anger at being portrayed in the series, his character was promptly deleted and replaced with Pedobear, even in the strips where KING had already been seen. *The Road to Palmyra blurb features some of the most popular characters from the series, including Freaky Fred, Terry Crews, Rebecca Black, Ringo Starr, Mick Jagger, and Borat. Gallery This is a gallery of promos and highlights from the series Road to Palmyra. Made in Palmyra Atoll.png|The Palmyra Brigade, circa May 2011. 7RCHL_R6PF.png|One of the first promos of the May 2011 RtP cast, entitled "Sayin' Hey". GM8HL_R6PF.png|An updated version of the May 2011 promo, titled "Speaking Hello". PW16L_R6PF.png|The original March 2011 promo for Road to Palmyra, with four of the original members. CKQJP_R6PF.png|The active members of the Palmyra Brigade, as of October 2011.